


Be My Boyfriend?

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #FID_9, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Semua berawal dari pesan singkat Daichi kepada Sugawara Koushi di suatu sore ketika liburan musim panas tiba.





	Be My Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Furudate Haruichi. J.A.P belongs to Sheila on 7. don't gain any profit from this works but some fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Rexa akhir-akhir ini suka mengulik lagu-lagu lama ^^ lalu pas mendengarkan lagu kesayangan pas zaman SD ... mendadak tercetuslah ide untuk membuat fic ini. So, yeah ini Haikyuu!! dan lagu lokal. Ditulis untuk meramaikan Fujoshi Independence Day #9 (#FID_9). 
> 
> Happy reading~♥

Semua berawal dari pesan singkat Daichi kepada Sugawara Koushi di suatu sore ketika liburan musim panas tiba.

Koushi tengah bermain dengan keponakannya, anak dari kakak sepupunya yang tinggal di Kyoto dan saat itu memilih untuk berlibur di kampung halamannya di Miyagi. Kebetulan memiliki waktu luang sehingga bertandang ke rumah Koushi. Mereka bermain di halaman belakang kala ponselnya bergetar dari dalam saku celana.

“Mei-chan, tunggu sebentar ya?”

Gadis cilik berusia tiga tahun itu berhenti berlari, lalu mendekat pada Koushi. Mata besarnya menyiratkan tanya. Koushi tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. Dirogoh Koushi saku celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel abu-abu dari sana. Notifikasi pesan baru muncul di layar yang terkunci. Koushi menggeser telunjuknya untuk membentuk sebuah pola pada layar ponsel untuk membukanya. Layar ponsel menunjukkan isi pesan baru yang berasal dari kapten tim Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi.

* * *

[S. Daichi] 17:45  
Suga, lg d mn? K taman donk, penting. 

* * *

   


Koushi tersenyum simpul. Segera diketikkannya balasan untuk menjawab pesan Daichi dan mengirimnya. Ia menoleh pada Mei yang kini asyik menggambar di tanah. Koushi berjongkok.

“Mei-chan sedang apa?”

Mei menoleh sekilas, lalu melanjutkan menarik satu garis panjang untuk menyelesaikan gambarnya. Jemarinya yang memegang ranting mengetuk-ngetukkan ranting yang sedang dipegangnya ke gambar di tanah.

“ _Nii-chan_. Mei. Kita main.”

Koushi gemas dengan penuturan keponakannya. Lalu diciumnya pipi gembil sang keponakan. “Aih, pintarnya. Terimakasih, Mei-chan. Kita masuk, yuk?” ajaknya.

Mei tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Ia berdiri, Koushi membantunya mengebaskan debu tanah yang menempel di rok biru bergambar bunga-bunga daisy. Mei melemparkan ranting yang tengah dipegangnya lalu menyambut uluran tangan Koushi. Mereka bergandengan tangan hingga masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ibu Mei, Maya, tengah berbincang dengan ibunya sembari memasak makan malam. Menyambut mereka dengan suara riang. “Halo cantik, hai tampan! Sudah selesai mainnya?”

Koushi tersenyum lalu mengangguk. “Maya- _nee_ bisa saja. Aku sebenarnya ada perlu sebentar, tidak apa-apakah?”

Maya memukul punggung Koushi dengan gemas. “Kayak yang gimana saja. Sudah sana! Mei juga udah kecapekan sepertinya.”

“Aduh!”

“Jangan terlalu malam, Koushi-kun,” sambung sang ibunda saat memasukkan potongan tofu ke dalam sup di panci.

Koushi tertawa renyah sembari membentuk bulatan dengan kedua jari jempol dan telunjuknya, tiga jemari lain terangkat ke atas. “Ryoukaishimasu!”  
Dan segera melesat ke pintu depan.

ooOoOoOoo

Daichi tak bisa menahan rasa antusiasnya. Ia melompat dari bangku panjang yang tengah ia duduki saat membaca balasan dari pesan singkat yang dikirimkannya kepada Koushi.

* * *

[Sugawara ‘My Sweet Suga’ Koushi] 17:46  
D rmh. Ok. 5 mnt.

* * *

   


“Ciyeeee. Positif nih ya~” goda Tetsurou sembari menghabiskan es krim stik ditangannya.

“Jangan lupa PJ-nya, hey hey hey!!!” sambung Koutarou selanjutnya.

Daichi salah tingkah tapi kemudian mengangguk tegas. “Belum sih, tapi dia mau kemari. Kita bersiap saja?”

Maka kedua teman lainnya mengangguk. Dua buah gitar akustik dikeluarkan dari _case_ -nya. Dan perkusi sederhana dikeluarkan. Mereka menuju ke lapangan basket _outdoor_ yang tidak dipakai, ada bangku yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk memulai pertunjukkan kecil-kecilan mereka. Pertunjukkan milik Daichi sebenarnya, tapi kedua sahabatnya yang tengah berlibur di Miyagi mengajukan diri untuk ikut berperan dalam rencana Daichi.

Ya, rencana untuk menyatakan rasa sukanya terhadap wakil kapten dari tim voli yang diketuai olehnya. Daichi tidak tahu apakah perasaannya akan berbalas. Terbersit keraguan dan ketakutan di dalam hatinya ketika memutuskan untuk mencoba mengungkapkan perasaan yang aneh tapi nyata yang bercokol di hatinya selama hampir tiga tahun kebersamaan mereka di SMA Karasuno, maupun di klub voli.

Selalu ada gelenyar aneh ketika Koushi tersenyum kepadanya. Atau desiran yang membuat seluruh permukaan tubuh Daichi meremang ketika tanpa sengaja mereka bersentuhan. Menimbulkan sejuta prasangka hingga membuat Daichi akhirnya menyerah dan mengakui, sosok Sugawara Koushi memang telah merebut seluruh hati dan atensinya.

Daichi tahu perasaannya belumlah begitu umum bagi orang-orang di Jepang. Pasangan sesama jenis memang telah mulai dinotis di negaranya. Namun Daichi tahu belum semua orang dapat menerima mereka. Hanya saja berkat dukungan dari seluruh orang yang terdekat dengannya, keluarga, juga sahabat-sahabatnya, Daichi menjadi memiliki segenggam keberanian. Tak masalah jika nanti Daichi salah sangka pada kebaikan Koushi selama ini. Meski perih, Daichi harus bisa berlapang dada. Itu janjinya sebagai seorang lelaki.

“Hei, Daichi! Daichi!”

Daichi tersentak dari lamunannya. Matanya segera menangkap sosok yang selama ini merajai setiap angan dan mimpinya. Sosok tampan—tapi Daichi menganggapnya manis, manis dan indah—itu berjalan menuju ke pintu masuk taman. Daichi menoleh pada Tetsurou dan Koutarou yang telah bersiap. Keduanya mengangkat jempol masing-masing. Daichi mengecek petikan nada pada gitarnya, suara yang dihasilkannya sudah dalam kondisi prima. Mengangguk sekali lagi ketika ia menoleh pada teman-temannya, Daichi memetik gitarnya memasuki bagian intro lagu. Tetsurou dan Koutarou mengimbangi permainan Daichi dengan segera.

Lantunan harmonis ketiga alat musik itu segera mendapatkan fokus atensi dari beberapa orang yang juga sedang beraktivitas di taman. Tak terkecuali dari sosok berambut abu-abu keperakan yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di pintu masuk taman. Ia segera terpana melihat sosok sahabat-sahabatnya berada di sana sembari mempertunjukkan kebolehan mereka selain menggebuk dan menerima operan bola voli.

_Lelap haru di taman_  
_Bias makna yang terpendam_  
_Atas tonggak harapan_

Daichi mulai menyanyikan bait awal lagunya. Koutarou menyemangati lewat gebukan perkusinya, sementara dentum suara bas ditambahkan Tetsurou dengan amat dinamis. Daichi tahu suaranya tidak begitu bagus, tapi ia mencoba untuk percaya diri saja.

Tanpa sadar orang-orang tertarik dan mendekat pada mereka, tak terkecuali Koushi. Ia ikut bertepuk tangan bersama dengan kerumunan orang mengikuti ritme dan irama yang dipasang Daichi dan kawan-kawan. Menikmati pertunjukan kecil itu.

Daichi memandangi Koushi lekat-lekat. Daichi tahu bahwa Koushi juga memandangi dirinya. Sebab ketika kedua pasang mata mereka bersirobok, Daichi menemukan reaksi kecil dari bahu Koushi yang berjengit. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, sebelum kembali memandangi dirinya.

_Untaian bunga canda_  
_Teman mimpi tanpa jemu_  
_Biar terkadang semu_

Sepasang netra cokelat terbelalak ketika lirik itu dilantunkan Daichi. Koushi tergeragap di tempatnya. _Mungkinkah_?

_Jadikanlah aku pacarmu_  
_Kan kubingkai selalu indahmu_  
_Jadikanlah aku pacarmu_  
_Iringilah kisahku_

Koushi tak sadar telah mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

“Ya Tuhan!” pekiknya tertahan. Sementara kerumunan orang telah larut dalam lantunan-lantunan melodi yang memang begitu _ear-catching_. Ikut menyanyikan lagu itu bersama-sama dengan Daichi. Seolah, semua orang di sekitarnya itu mendukung Daichi yang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada dirinya.

Daichi memainkan gitarnya dengan baik, begitu memukau. Orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekitar sosok yang disukainya bertepuk tangan mengapresiasi. Seolah menjadi pemicu yang membuat Daichi semangat dan semakin percaya diri untuk mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya melalui lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

Seolah ada daya magnet yang memengaruhi keduanya, tubuh keduanya bereaksi. Saling mendekat, memangkas jarak. Namun tak menghentikan euforia yang telah tercipta. Daichi terpaksa menjaga jarak, meski rasanya ingin sekali mendekat lebih untuk menggapai Koushi.

Koushi di sisi yang sama, hanya menghela napas untuk membuat dirinya bertahan di jarak yang terbentang di antara keduanya. Ia tak mengerti. Dengan perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba membuncah ketika Daichi menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya. Mungkinkah prasangkanya selama ini bersambut?

Koushi menundukkan kepala saat merasa pipinya memanas. Apa memang udara di musim panas memang segerah ini?

Teringat di masa yang telah lewat. Bagaimana rasa kagum dan persahabatan mewarnai hari-harinya. Membawanya untuk memahami satu perasaan baru yang sukar ditampik. Rasa aman dan nyaman saat bersama-sama dengan Daichi. Kebersamaan yang membuat mereka semkain dekat. Meski sejujurnya Koushi takut dengan perasaan itu. Sebab perasaan itu terlarang bagi para keturunan Adam. Bukankah manusia dicipta untuk saling berpasangan dan memenuhi bumi dengan keturunannya? Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pasangan sesama jenis?

Ketakutan itu membuat Koushi memilih bungkam dan terpaksa amat menahan diri. Meski terbersit satu curiga (akan perhatian dari sang kapten), yang kemudian malah memupuk suatu harapan lain di hatinya. Yang membuat Koushi dilemma. Akankah terus ia pelihara? Atau ia matikan saja? Tapi Koushi juga tahu, betapa beratnya menyangkal semua itu.

Dan kini … lagu Daichi seakan menumbuhkan mawar-mawar merah yang berduri di hatinya. Membuat ia bahagia sekaligus menderita. Pada waktu yang sama.

Koushi memejamkan matanya. Tak sanggup. Ia takkan sanggup bila semua ini hanyalah khayalan semata. Atau sebenarnya ia tengah bermimpi?

 _Kami-sama, izinkan aku tidak bangun sekali ini saja_ , harap hatinya.

_Kini tiba waktuku_  
_Untuk puitiskan sayang_  
_Untuk katakan cinta_

Daichi seolah memiliki indra keenam yang memberitahunya mengenai rasa gundah yang Koushi alami. Saat kelopak mata Koushi tertutup, menyembunyikan sepasang netra cokelat itu, Daichi tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Koushi. Mungkinkah sebenarnya perasaannya berbalas? Namun Koushi meragu?

Ataukah sahabatnya itu … _jijik_ akan perasaannya ini?

Daichi menarik napasnya. Jemarinya secara otomatis mengatur posisi pada setiap fret, menjejaki dan menari lincah di sana. Menghasilkan melodi indah yang ia harap dapat mencapai hati Koushi. Sahabat yang kini ia sukai.

Daichi merasa takut, tapi setiap petikannya terasa ragu, gebukan Koutarou pada perkusinya dan dentum bass yang dimainkan Tetsurou membuatnya sadar kembali. Ia tahu risikonya. Lalu hatinya meneguhkan diri.

_Suga, kamu harus tahu, aku memang bersungguh-sungguh!_

_Jangan pernah lari dariku_  
_Jangan engkau lupakan aku_  
_Jangan pernah lari dariku_  
_Jangan engkau lupakan aku_

Serentak netra cokelat itu melebar, Koushi menahan napas kala Daichi melantunkan lirik yang seolah menggebrak jantungnya. Kedua netra cokelat yang berbeda gradasi itu bersirobok. Meski jarak masih menghalang, tapi keduanya tahu. Koneksi tak kasatmata telah terjalin dengan harapan yang bergelora.

Lalu seulas senyum manis saling terlempar dan bersambut. Daichi semakin mempertunjukkan kebolehannya memainkan gitarnya. Tetsurou mengiringi dengan semangat bersama Koutarou.

Gebukan terakhir Koutarou pada perkusi membuat seluruh audiens bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Termasuk si tampan yang manis. Daichi dan kawan-kawan membungkukkan tubuh mereka hingga membentuk sudut 90°.

“Terimakasih banyak!” seru ketiganya sembari ber _ojigi_.

Dan kerumunan itu pun membubarkan diri dengan tertib setelahnya. Tahu bahwa pertunjukkan telah selesai.

Koushi masih berdiri terpaku, masih terpukau dengan aksi teman-temannya barusan. Ia bahkan sampai tidak mengedipkan matanya ketika Daichi sudah berada di hadapannya. Hingga tepukan di bahunya membuatnya tergeragap.

“Eh? Eh? EH?!” Helaian rambut kelabu keperakan itu bergoyang kala kepalanya menoleh kiri dan kanan. Wajah Tetsurou dan Koutarou dengan senyuman jahil menyapanya.

“Kami titip Daichi ya, Sugawara?” Tetsurou memberi dukungan lewat tepukan di bahu Koushi, sekali lagi.

“Soalnya kami harus mengejar kereta untuk balik ke Tokyo! Hey hey hey!” sambung Koutarou sembari mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Lalu duo burung hantu dan kucing itu melenggang pergi setelah menyambar case alat music masing-masing. Membuat Koushi tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah dirinya digoda sedemikian rupa.

Daichi tersenyum canggung. Begitu pun Koushi. Keduanya sama-sama membuka mulut mereka.

“A—Koushi….”

“Daichi….”

Lalu keduanya tertawa kikuk.  
‘  
“Kau duluan saja, Daichi. Tidak apa-apa.”

Daichi mengangguk. Namun belum sempat ia berbicara, Koutarou kembali menampakkan diri, kembali membuat Daichi terbungkam.

“Eh, _gomen, gomen_. Topiku tertinggal, ehehehe.” Koutarou beralasan lalu mengambil _snapback_ hitam yang memang tergeletak di atas bangku tak jauh dari tempat Daichi dan Koushi berdiri.

Saat berbalik pergi, perkusi yang digendong di punggungnya menyenggol Koushi sehingga menyebabkan yang bersangkutan terdorong ke arah Daichi, akibat kehilangan keseimbangannya.

“EH?!” Tak ayal hal itu membuat Koushi jatuh tertelungkup di atas Daichi.

Wajah keduanya menjadi begitu dekat. Bahkan degupan jantung mereka terasa karena tangan mereka tak sengaja memegangi area di mana sang pusat kehidupan berada. Baik Daichi maupun Koushi merasakan kalor yang membakar wajah mereka. Terdengar cekikikan tertahan yang membuat keduanya semakin salah tingkah. Koushi menunduk menghindari tatapan Daichi, Daichi sendiri berpaling ke arah lain untuk mengekang keinginan tak pantas yang mendadak melintas di kepala.

‘Bibir Suga terlihat menggemaskan.’

‘Mata Daichi membuatku meleleh seperti jeli.’

“Mau sampai kapan kalian mesra-mesraan di situ?” seru Tetsurou sambil tertawa menggodai keduanya.

Koushi memajukan bibirnya dengan sedikit kesal, tapi lalu beranjak turun dari atas tubuh Daichi dan berdiri. Daichi segera berdiri setelahnya.

“Kalian _ngapain_ masih di situ?!” ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Terlihat seperti ada kepulan asap imajiner yang membumbung dari atas helaian mahkota kelabu. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada.

Tetsurou dan Koutarou tergelak. Daichi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

“Oya? Kautahu, Sugawara? Kurasa kami harus menunda kepulangan kami ke Tokyo. Ya kan, Bro?”

Koutarou mengikuti gestur Koushi, berdiri sambil bersedekap. Lalu kepala bermahkota perak kehitaman itu mengangguk (sok) pasti, mengkonfirmasi pernyataan Tetsurou barusan.

“Betul! Harus ditunda dulu. Sebab kau belum memberi sahabat kami di sana jawaban, hey hey hey!”

Koushi membuka mulut, tampaknya hendak memprotes. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Daichi telah menggengam tangannya, dan menarik Koushi menjauh dari sana.

“Kalian berdua tunggu di mana pun kalian mau, urusan yang selanjutnya bagianku. _Sankyuu_ Kuroo, Bokuto!” Lalu Daichi melambaikan tangannya.

“Sukses ya, Daichi!” timpal keduanya sembari memberikan acungan jempol pada Daichi.

Daichi menuntun Koushi menuju ke kolam ikan. Bunga-bunga teratai dan bunga lotus tengah berkembang, semakin mempercantik kolam ikan-ikan koi tersebut. Daichi melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Koushi merasa ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Daichi berbalik menghadap Koushi, ditatapnya Koushi lekat-lekat.

“Suga … aku ingin tahu jawabanmu.” Daichi tak menyangka suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Koushi ingin tertawa. Tak menyangka jua, kapten tim voli yang selalu dikagumi bisa segugup ini. Tapi Koushi menyadari, ia sendiri pun merasa amat gugup. Tangannya terasa dingin. Atau ini efek senja yang semakin merona dan angin malam yang mulai berembus?

Bibir Koushi melengkungkan senyum teraneh yang pernah Daichi lihat. Antara ingin tertawa, tapi tak ingin kehilangan wibawa. Begitu-begitu Koushi juga wakil kapten, ia juga punya harga diri untuk bersikap cool dalam menghadapi apa pun. Well, maunya sih.

Koushi membawa telapak tangannya untuk menutupi tawa yang nyaris lolos dari bibirnya. Lalu ujung telunjuknya menggesek pelan bawah hidungnya. Koushi berdeham.

“Hmm … bagaimana ya?” tanyanya dengan sengaja-jahil. “Aku tak menyangka Daichi akan menyatakannya.”

Daichi berharap jantungnya bisa lebih tenang. Namun tiap kata yang Koushi ucap bagaikan irama pada tiap kali jantungnya berdetak. Oh, betapa Daichi ingin merutuki kekonyolan dan kedunguannya. Pikiran negatif pun bermunculan, mencoba mengusik Daichi. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Koushi ‘lurus’? Bagaimana kalau malah membuat persahabatan mereka rusak? Bagaimana kalau begini? Bagaimana kalau begitu?

“Aku tak menyangka Daichi akan suka padaku. Habisnya … kamu dekat dengan semua orang. Kamu juga perhatian terhadap semua orang, terutama pada anak-anak perempuan.”

Daichi terbelalak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. ‘Tunggu! Itu—Suga, itu tidak benar! Aku—perasaanku padamu ini sungguh-sungguh. Biar kuulangi agar kau mengerti. Jadikan aku pacarmu, agar aku bisa membingkai seluruh keindahan yang kaumiliki. Jadikanlah aku pacarmu, cuma kamu yang kuinginkan untuk mengiringi kisahku.”

Koushi tertawa. Tertawa keras sekali. Keras hingga bahunya berguncang. Keras hingga kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya, tapi tidak dengan tawanya. Keras hingga tanpa sadar Koushi mengakui bahwa ia teramat bahagia hingga tak mampu berkata-kata. Air matanya tanpa diduga mengalir bersama derai tawa yang terlontar.

Melihat itu Daichi yang pesimis segera menemukan keberaniaannya dan maju untuk memeluk Koushi. Pelukan itu terasa benar. Seakan tubuh Koushi memang tercipta untuk dipeluk olehnya. Tawa Koushi surut berganti dengan isak tangis. Daichi memeluk erat sembari mengelus pelan helai rambut kelabu yang diusak oleh angin malam.

Koushi menyusut tangisnya, sejenak ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Daichi. Daichi membawa wajahnya mendekat, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan. Koushi bergeleng.

“Sialan kau, Daichi! Kau curang! Kau curang sekali!” Koushi memisuh kesal. Kentara sekali ia tak terima.

Giliran Daichi yang tertawa. Koushi semakin kesal, hingga memukuli Daichi dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal. Daichi meredakan tawanya dan menangkapi kedua tangan Koushi yang menjadikannya samsak tinju.

“Aku tidak curang, Suga!”

‘Tidak! Kau curang, Daichi! Kau amat licik! Brengsek!”

“Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa curang?” tanya Daichi seraya meraih pinggul Koushi untuk melekat padanya.

Koushi masih memasang wajah kesalnya. “Bagaimana katamu?! Kau tahu jawabanku bahkan sebelum aku menjawabnya! Bagaimana hal itu tidak dihitung sebagai kecurangan?!” protesnya kembali dengan berapi-api.

Daichi tersenyum. Lalu bergeleng pelan. “Aku tidak tahu, Suga. Sungguh. Makanya aku bertanya bukan?”

“Kau ini!!!”

“Suga … katakan padaku. Aku bisa salah paham. Buat aku mengerti.”

Koushi menghela napasnya. Wajah Daichi yang seperti memelas tapi tetap tampan itu sungguh menyiksa batinnya. Entah berapa kali Koushi mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Ia menunduk, berusaha menutupi rona merah yang membakar pipi hingga ke telinga.

“Aku mau,” lirihnya pelan.

Daichi mengerutkan kening. “Apa?”

“Aku mau, bodoh.” Jujur, Koushi benci untuk mengulang.

“Hah? Kau bicara sesuatu Koushi?” Dan Daichi agaknya senang sekali membuat perkara.

Maka Koushi mengumpulkan udara, sebelum berteriak. “AKUSUKAKAMUJUGA, DAICHIBODOH!!!” dalam sekali napas.

Lalu Koushi merasa nirwana itu dekat ketika Daichi mengecup pelan sudut bibirnya. Ia terpana sejenak. Tapi kemudian matanya terpejam saat Daichi menggeser sasaran kecup cium pada bibir Koushi. Hanya sekilas. Lalu netra cokelatnya kembali menampakkan diri. Menatap lurus pada sepasang netra di hadapannya.

“Maaf, aku gemas sekali.... Jadinya aku—hmmph!”

Tolong ingatkan Daichi, Sugawara Koushi tidak suka yang setengah-setengah. Apalagi kalau ditantang, dia akan menantang balik dan kemudian menuntut pertanggungjawaban. Setidaknya Daichi tahu, malam yang masih pagi itu bermula pada suatu awal yang baik, baik baginya maupun bagi sang pacar terkasih.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
End

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
[Omake]

   


.

“Pulang ah, Bro! Capek ini! Mana banyak nyamuk lagi,” keluh Koutarou sambil menepuki setiap nyamuk yang berusaha menghinggapi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka.

“Bentar, Bro! Memangnya mau ke mana kita? Ini Miyagi, bukan Tokyo. Kereta sudah tidak ada lagi jam segini. Kita pulang besok deh, nginap lagi di rumah Daichi,” sahut Tetsurou sambil mengecek ponselnya.

“Bro, haus ini.”

“Bro, sabar sebentar lagi deh ya? Lagi nungguin balasannya Daichi ini. Kunci rumah sama dia. Jalan ke rumah dia juga pasti kamu juga lupa kan?”

Koutarou cengengesan. “Oh iya! Kamu memang genius, Bro!”

Tetsurou memutar bola matanya. Namun belum sempat ia mengomentari pujian polos sahabatnya, Koutarou menyela.

“Ke konbini dulu deh, Bro! Lapar nih!”

“ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM%$#^&*(@#!#$%%^#@#3!”

Tetsurou bersumpah akan menagih traktiran dari Sawamura Daichi untuk PJ-nya dan juga pada Akaashi Keiji atas jerih lelahnya mengasuh seorang Bokuto Koutarou.  


  


Final End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Semoga teman-teman sekalian menyukainya. Krisarnya boleh ditinggalkan di kolom komentar^^ maaf ya kalau sedikit OOC.  
> See you next time^^/
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
